callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Challenges
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has many challenges to help players rank up. Below is a list of all of the different categories. Primary Weapons Assault Rifles Submachine Guns Light Machine Guns Sniper Rifles 'Challenge' !How To Complete !Unlocks !XP Reward |- |Marksman I |10 Kills |Silencer |250 |- |Marksman II |25 Kills |ACOG Scope |1000 |- |Marksman III |75 Kills |FMJ |2500 |- |Marksman IV |150 Kills | |5000 |- |Marksman V |300 Kills | |10000 |- |Marksman VI |500 Kills | |10000 |- |Marksman VII |750 Kills | |10000 |- |Marksman VIII |1000 Kills | |10000 |- |Expert I |5 Headshots |Woodland Camouflage |500 |- |Expert II |15 Headshots |Digital Camouflage |1000 |- |Expert III |30 Headshots |Urban Camouflage |2500 |- |Expert IV |75 Headshots |Blue Tiger Camouflage |5000 |- |Expert V |150 Headshots |Red Tiger Camouflage |10000 |- |Expert VI |250 Headshots |Fall Camo |10000 |- |Expert VII |350 Headshots | |10000 |- |Expert VIII |500 Headshots | |10000 |- |Heartbeat Sensor |15 Kills w/ Silencer |Heartbeat Sensor |750 |- |Thermal Scope |20 Kills w/ ACOG Scope |Thermal Scope |750 |- |Extended Mags |40 Bullet Penetration Kills w/ FMJ |Extended Mags |1000 |- |Mastery |Unlock All Attachments |Title |10000 |- |bgcolor="#22cc22"|Veteran I |500 Kills |Title |10000 |- |bgcolor="#22cc22"|Veteran II |1000 Kills |Emblem |10000 |- |bgcolor="#22cc22"|Veteran III |2500 Kills |Title |10000 |- |bgcolor="#22cc22"|Master I |250 Headshots |Title |10000 |- |bgcolor="#22cc22"|Master II |500 Headshots |Emblem |10000 |- |bgcolor="#22cc22"|Master III |1000 Headshots |Title |10000 |} Riot Shield Secondary Weapons Machine Pistols Shotguns *Ranger and Model 1887 attachments are only: Akimbo (10 kills) & FMJ (50 kills) Handguns *The .44 Magnum and Desert Eagle have only FMJ, Akimbo, and Tactical Knife for its attachments. The kills required for them are the same, except for the Tactical Knife which needs 100 kills to unlock. Launchers *The launchers, although possessing their own titles, do not have emblems - even though the game tells the user so. This can be confirmed by noticing the lack of Launcher emblems on the Callsigns page. *TheStinger is the only launcher that the player must shoot down helicopters to fulfill the challenge. Perks Equipment Basic Training - Section unlocked at Level 6 Operations - Section unlocked at Level 10 Asterisk (*) = Challenge unlocked at Level 11 Killstreak - Section unlocked at Level 16 NOTE:Kills got with the initial airstrike from Harrier strike count towards Precision Airstrike challenges instead of Harrier challenges. Asterisk (*) = Challenge unlocked at Level 21 Precision - Section unlocked at Level 26 Asterisk (*) = Challenge unlocked at Level 31 Finishing Moves - Section unlocked at Level 35 Asterisk (*) = Challenge unlocked at Level 37 Humiliation - Section unlocked at Level 41 Asterisk (*) = Challenge unlocked at Level 43 Payback - Section unlocked at Level 47 Elite - Section unlocked at Level 53 Asterisk (*) = Challenge unlocked at Level 57 Intimidation - Section unlocked at Level 61 Asterisk (*) = Challenge unlocked at Level 64 Note: Many of the "Kill X enemies with a single killstreak" challenges can be achieved by getting a multi-kill using guns or equipment then very quickly getting another multi-kill using the killstreak such that both multi-kills add up to X. Prestige These challenges are unlocked after Prestiging once. All of the challenges related to killstreaks carry over into the next levels of prestige, whereas the "Heads Up!" and the last five challenges (Knife Veteran, Last Stand Veteran, Stealth, Stun Veteran, and Flashbang Veteran) reset after each prestige. Hidden/Other These challenges cannot be found in the barracks, but can be completed by playing through multiplayer. These challenges seem to unlock after certain levels, but it is unknown which levels (e.g. Radiation Sickness will not unlock until after level 10). Italics mean unconfirmed names, xp or description. Currently, all of these challenges reset when Prestiging. Category:Challenges Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2